


Just like she already owned it

by coveredinsnow1698



Series: Playlist [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Sequel, bechloe - Freeform, grossness, some kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinsnow1698/pseuds/coveredinsnow1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell is made of music. It is stitched in her DNA. Every move she make can be combined into one giant melody that sums up her whole being. </p>
<p>She is the kind of music that you don't know what happens next.</p>
<p>Or the one where Beca surprises her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like she already owned it

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Straight into my heart (And stole it)", the first one in this series.
> 
> Written for the beanstalk and my beautiful muse.

Beca Mitchell is made of music. It is stitched in her DNA. Every move she make can be combined into one giant melody that sums up her whole being. The drumming of her fingers against her thigh can be put together with the sound of her speaking voice. The tapping of her shoes on the floor can produce a very complicated beat when accompanied by her bouncing leg. Even when she is silent, the way she tucks her hair behind her ear makes a light scratching noise that goes well with her habit of her sucking her teeth in.  
  
She is the kind of music that you don't know what happens next. Will the bass drop? Will the guitar riff be shredding or calm?  
  
More often than not, she surprises a lot of people with her mixes. Ever since she got picked up by a renowned record company and got to work with many, many talented artists, she still manages to find something new to work with.  
  
Even her "super awesome BFF" (his words, not Beca's) Jesse Swanson. She still manages to surprise him sometimes even after almost two decades of friendship. He knows that she sometimes forget the concept of time and space and sound. She sometimes forgets that she has to eat in order to survive. Her mom had cured that but when they were younger still, Beca often gets lost in the music in her mind that she stops mid sentence and/or can be found staring blankly at something.  
  
It was funny, really. He caught her staring at a woman with a baby on the park when they went out to get lunch. All because of a song idea. After repeatedly apologizing to the nervous woman, Beca all but ran back to her apartment. She didn't come out of her condo for the next two weeks.  
  
Her latest (but not the biggest, really, _not yet_ ) surprise came on a rainy Sunday morning. He was knocking rather loudly because Beca always sleeps in weekends. "Becaw, open up!"  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Jess," Beca whispered angrily as she opened up her door a tiny bit to get out.  
  
"What?" he questioned. "Am I not allowed inside your apartment? I already apologized for the broken record player--"  
  
"Shut up!" she whisper-shouted as she dragged him in the hallway.  
  
Jesse stared at his friend for a second. "Okay, what's up? You're acting weird."  
  
"What?" Beca's eyes widened. "No, I'm not. I'm perfectly normal."  
  
"Then why are you whispering?"  
  
"Beca?" a voice called inside the apartment said before Beca could come up with a lie.  
  
The two best friends had a stare down for half a second before they scrambled to reach the door first. There was no need for that really as the door was opened by the same beautiful redhead they met at the bar weeks ago.  
  
"Hi," the redhead greeted cheerfully. "I'm Chloe."  
  
Jesse felt his cheeks strain from smiling and he held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jesse. Beca's best friend."  
  
"Oh, I know. Beca's told me all about you," she informed him, smiling. She wrapped an arm around the waist of a blushing Beca. She lead them inside Beca's apartment to the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing bad, I hope," he said uncertainly as they sat on the stool on the kitchen island. He never knew what to expect with Beca, really.  
  
"No, no," Chloe said, still smiling fully. She turned to Beca. "I actually have to go. Aubrey just texted. They need me at a shoot."  
  
"Oh," Beca said, her features dropping. "Maybe we can finish breakfast first?" she asked. Jesse, being the hopeless romantic that he is, almost melted at the hopefulness in her voice.  
  
Chloe smiled and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you, babe."  
  
Jesse let out an excited chuckle and Beca's suddenly reminded that they're not alone. She cleared her throat. "I need coffee to get through this."  
  
"Alright," the redhead said, "I'll make pancakes."  
  
Jesse watched as the two move around the kitchen in sync as though they've been doing this for years. He almost squealed in joy when the two girls sang in unison to the song on the radio. He couldn't help but smile as their voices blended perfectly. He couldn't help but think that Beca finally found the melody that goes well with the beat of her heart in the form of Chloe.  
  
He's totally gonna be the best man at their wedding.  
  
***

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend has the best smile (yes, again to annoy you, my sweet) and I like writing. Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> novocaine1698.tumblr.com


End file.
